


Clock of the Time Dragon

by violaloki



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine Friendly, Blaine Warbler, F/F, F/M, Fashion Designer Kurt, Fix-It, M/M, School Musical, Season/Series 03, Wicked - Freeform, idk yet, platonic klaine, warblers - Freeform, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaloki/pseuds/violaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 AU The New Directions do a production of Wicked instead of West Side Story. How would the story line change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clock of the Time Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Glee or Wicked  
> Constructive Criticism is welcome.  
> Ps I don't mean to offend anyone but Kurt and Rachel have always done the wicked duets together. And I hate Klaine as a relationship so i will be featuring more of Season one kurt

“Actually, Rachel, I have something better”

Kurt stood up “As you all know, Rachel and I managed to sneak into the Gershwin Theater while in New York and were allowed to perform on stage.” Kurt turned to Rachel “Well apparently it wasn’t as empty as we thought because the famous Stephen Daldry stopped me as we were leaving and asked for my email and after a few email exchanges, he was convinced to give us the rights to do Wicked this year. He is paying for the sets and everything.” Kurt went into his bag and retrieved a piece of paper and gave it to Mr Schue.

 

_“Dear Mr Kurt Hummel,_

_Your club seems like a very talented group of people! You and Ms Berry complement each other’s voices stunningly, we would be glad to pay for the parts to make the sets. We were astounded when we heard your voices on the stage back in May._

_I think it would fit the quirkiness of your club (in a positive way) if you and Ms Berry take the lead parts. My team and I can’t wait to see what you guy come up with._

_I am granting you and the students of McKinley High’s New Directions the right to do a student production of Wicked if you get the part of Elphie and Rachel gets Glinda._

_I am counting on you guys._

_Good Luck,_

_Director of the Wicked Musical and Soon-to-be Wicked Movie…whenever we find the right people…”_

 

Rachel squealed “This is perfect! We can definitely pull this off!”

“Mr Schue,” Artie raised his hand, “since there isn’t many lead roles to fit my voice, would you mind if I co-direct the musical and be part of the citizens of oz?”

“That’s perfectly fine Artie. Try outs will be on Friday in the Auditorium. Now second order of business, booty camp! We need to up our game if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline again. So I will be instituting a mandatory booty camp”

The club started bitching about 15 seconds later and Mr Schue started to get a headache….it was going to be a long rehearsal…

 

 

 

 


End file.
